My Brides are Mermaids!
by katkiller91
Summary: What if Nagasumi had ended up having to marry Sun Seto and another mermaid? How will Nagasumi and Sun handle this addition to their relationship? Watch as events unfold and weird adventures are created! ( I do not own Seto no Hanayome or any of its characters. Rated T for the time being.)


**Welcome to the first chapter of "My Brides are Mermaids!" For those that don't know what Seto no Hanayome, or "My Bride is a Mermaid  
you can either look up episodes online or on Netflix, or go to this link (** wiki/My_Bride_is_a_Mermaid**) As it basically sums up the plot and characters (At least the important ones!) Enjoy!**

* * *

"Uhn...I don't feel...Too good..." Nagasumi said while still laying in his bed. He had felt fine the other day, but now, he felt as if he could die a any moment. Turning his head slowly, he scanned his room for anything strange. Not that there couldn't be anything weird, considering his current room is a used to be storage attic. Next to his bed, he spotted a small vile the size of a small ball. A vein bulged on his forehead, knowing exactly why he was feeling this way.

"MAAAKKKIIII!" He yelled, his voice echoing through the entire Michishio household. The attic door opened to reveal Sun Seto, daughter of Gozaburo Seto and Ren Seto, along with being the fiance to Nagasumi. Sun took one look at Nagasumi and saw the pained look he currently was wearing on his face.

"Nagasumi-san! Whats the matter?" Sun asked worriedly as she rushed to his side.

"Maki...Mermaid Potion...Feel really..Sick..." Nagasumi summed up, struggling to breathe properly in his state. Sun turned around quickly to get her mom and give Maki a very stern talking too, and kicked glass object down the stairs. "That was..The vile.." Nagasumi deadpanned as Sun rushed down the stairs to grab the vile. As Sun chased the bottle, she ran into Lunar, her childhood friend turned pop-star idol with a severe case of superiority complex, knocking her into a wall and creating an imprint of her in it.

"HOW DARE YOU PUSH US ASIDE SUN! WATCH WHERE YOUR GOING!" Lunar shouted at Sun, but she ignored her shout as she grabbed the elusive bottle and quickly ran downstairs. Lunar just huffed and continued what she was going to do, but then noticed Nagasumi's room entrance was open and noticed that Sun emerged from there not too long ago.

Yep, pretty much a normal day for Nagasumi Michishio or for anyone in the Michishio household. Every few days, Maki the Conch would make some sort of attempt at his life, but be foiled by his impressive reaction times or Sun herself, and she mainly prayed it would be the former since Sun could be extremely aggressive when it came to Nagasumi.

"What's wrong with you Man-servant?" Nagasumi turned his head to the entrance and saw Lunar standing there in her regular pose, with what seemed to be an evil smile apon her face, or that could of been her normal smile for bossing Nagasumi around.

"What is...It Lunar-chan?" Nagasumi asked, mentally cursing his luck for today.

"We need you to go and get us something to eat! We are starving and your mom isn't here to make breakfast since she forgot to go shopping yesterday." Lunar said, getting ready to do "The Grinder" on Nagasumi for any sass he would say.

"Please Lunar-chan...Some other..Time. I really don't...Feel too well...Right now." Nagasumi struggled to get out. Lunar's facial expression softened when she saw Nagasumi's pained look. Then Nagasumi became wide eyed as he got up extremely quick, despite the way he is feeling, and ran past Lunar into the bathroom. Lunar walked back down and could hear sounds of vomiting originating from where her Man-servant went.

_'Nagasumi-kun...'_ Lunar thought while her face showed concern. She wouldn't admit it, but she did have a genuine crush on the human boy. Beating Sun in everything , as far off as it always seemed to be, seemed to have been lost in this situation. Lunar looked around, then quickly ran down stairs and looked around there as well. She confirmed that she and Nagasumi were home alone and made a quick dash over to the kitchen. She opened and pulled out a cook book. Lunar quickly flipped though the pages, looking for something simple to make.

She stopped on one of the easiest possible recipe to make, since it can come in can form. Chicken Noodle Soup. A pink blur could be seen dashing back and forth between cabinets, looking for the canned soup.

* * *

~At Saitama Deluxe Apartments~ (Crappy name for a hotel I know)

* * *

*KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK* The loud banging on the door of room 338 came from an very exhausted Sun. It didn't take along for someone to answer the door, as Ren Seto opened it with a welcoming smile.

"Oh hello Sun! What brings you to your parents apartment?" She asked, slightly curious about her daughter's sudden appearance, but its still nice of her to stop by. Sun just holds up the bottle she carried with her and showed her mother, which went a little wide eyed when she saw the kanji written on it. "Where did you get this potion Sun?" Ren asked, now extremely curious about her daughter's visit.

"It was next to Nagasumi mom! He doesn't look too well and this was laying next to his bed empty." Sun explained. Ren on the other hand, had a dark aura grew around her as her anger was growing by the second.

"GOZABURO SETO! GET YOUR ASS HERE RIGHT NOW!" She yelled, loud enough to be heard from the whole neighborhood.

* * *

**Things have come up an I think that I should atleast show a preview, cause I havent come close to finishing this chapter! Im not sure when Ill get a full chapter done, as I am lazy, but I know (Atleast I should) where the story should be heading. Stay tuned!**


End file.
